


Bet.zip

by 126916912



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Bets & Wagers, First Date, M/M, mentions of bodyparts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/126916912/pseuds/126916912
Summary: "What did you think was going to happen when you used yourself as a bet against Sangyeon?" Jacob asks."I thought I was going to win," Jaehyun says.Sangyeon collects his prize for a bet.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Sangyeon





	Bet.zip

Jaehyun had been on a successful streak at work. He was securing bookings with clients and he was on course to earn the most commission yet for this last financial quarter. He hadn't heard quite such good numbers from Sangyeon across the office who is basically a part-timer these days, so Jaehyun hadn't seen the harm in putting his money (or his body) where his mouth is. He could beat everyone in their department with commission earnings. Just something to liven up their usual friendly workplace banter. 

Sitting in the monthly meeting and hearing that he just lost the wager in front of all of his colleagues is heartbreaking.

"Good try," Sangyeon says at the end of the meeting. He almost sounds sincere. But then he pats Jaehyun on the shoulder. He is definitely too happy about this. 

*

Juyeon is, in a word, unsympathetic. He refuses to listen to Jaehyun's complaints which isn't very nice at all. Jaehyun tries Jacob because he at least has a reputation for being nice. 

"What did you think was going to happen when you used yourself as a bet against Sangyeon?" Jacob asks when they're in the kitchenette together. Jacob's tone of voice is plainly curious but something about the question rubs Jaehyun the wrong way. 

"I thought I was going to win, obviously."

Jacob pulls a face as he raises his coffee to his lips. "Don't you think that Sangyeon thought the same too?" 

Jaehyun hadn't considered that but the only outcome he had forseen was being the victor himself. 

*

Jaehyun doesn't have the heart to answer his phone so he watches it ring out. He has spent the last half hour writing his letter of resignation but in each draft he hasn't been able to edit out all the lines about how he has lost his dignity. 

An email notification pops up in the corner of his computer monitor. It is from Sangyeon. It must be gloating. Jaehyun deletes the email without reading it and drops his head onto his desk. 

"Jaehyun," Jacob says with his hand on Jaehyun's back. "It really must be bad if you're thinking of quitting. Even if you do quit you still have to actually do your work for the next month."

Jaehyun sits up and glowers at Jacob. "Aren't I allowed to mourn the death of my life as a successful young man?"

"No."

"I thought you were nice."

"Not during work hours," Jacob says. 

Jaehyun sags in his seat. He hates this. Maybe he can change his identity and become a new and amazing man. 

"Hi," Sangyeon says as he approaches with a mug of coffee. 

"Oh. Are you here to mock me in person too?" Jaehyun glowers. 

"Hey, Sangyeon, how is it going?" 

Sangyeon is polite enough to Jacob but Jaehyun doesn't care for that seeing as he is awaiting his suffering. 

"Jaehyun, I didn't help but notice you immediately deleted the email I just sent and you keep ignoring my calls. I wanted to talk to you about our bet."

Jaehyun smiles blandly. "What about our bet?" 

Sangyeon smiles at Jacob and then Jaehyun. "I just wanted to ask you what you think about the plans I had set up."

"Why would my opinion matter? You're allowed to do whatever you want with me, remember? Those were the rules."

"Alright," Sangyeon says. "Would you be alright to come to my flat on Friday at seven? Seven thirty?" 

"Oh my gosh," Jaehyun groans. "You want me to be your sex slave, don't you? I should have known from the second you agreed to my bet."

"That's not—" 

"Don't tell me too much, we're at work," Jaehyun says. "I suppose I can give you a good time just once. I'm a charitable man. Nothing weird though, okay? Seven is fine." 

Sangyeon, slightly pink, nods and walks away. Jaehyun had expected a snappy retort or some sort of joke that he could pretend not to find funny. But maybe this is Sangyeon being considerate before unveiling his plans for his prize. Jaehyun waits until he is out of earshot before leaning back in his seat. 

"What is he into?" 

Jacob doesn't say anything for a moment, too engrossed in drafting his own unctuous emails that some poor sap will fall for. Jaehyun prods Jacob's shoulder and the sound that comes out is, "Are you asking me what Sangyeon likes sexually? Why would I know that? You're going to have to find out for yourself."

Jaehyun sighs. He thought as much but he had a small hope that he could get a warning of what to expect. 

*

Jaehyun takes a deep breath before he knocks on the door of Sangyeon’s flat. He isn't ever going to be ready enough for this. As charitable as he claims to be he is nervous. But the time is ticking closer to quarter past the hour. He is going to be late despite standing outside Sangyeon’s flat for twenty minutes. 

Jaehyun knocks. The door opens within a handful of seconds. Sangyeon has done something different to how his hair was at work today; it is parted to expose a slice of his forehead, the way he always styles it when he has to attend a supply meeting. Jaehyun remembers telling Sangyeon that the hairstyle looked nice what feels like a lifetime ago, but he isn't sure whether he should repeat that sentiment now. Sangyeon is wearing a jumper that looks fluffy and soft but this isn't a dress-down day at work so feeling it would probably be weird. 

"You made it!" Sangyeon says. "Thank you so much for coming over!" 

"We made a bet, didn't we?" 

Sangyeon takes Jaehyun's coat and gestures at the small jumble of shoes underneath the coats on the pegs. Jaehyun is getting hungry but he supposes that the smell of cooking is partially to blame. The flat looks snug, small, and Jaehyun peers at the photographs and pictures on the walls covered with hideous wallpaper. Somehow this suits Sangyeon, perhaps the wallpaper is laziness or the insistence of his landlord, but it is fussy enough that it could have been his choice. 

"Take a seat in the living room, I'll grab you a drink. Toilet is just that little door next to the front door by the way. I have wine; red, white, sparkling, also rosé. I think I have some beer but it's not the good kind, sorry. Um, what else? I have vodka, there are a few flavoured kinds that people keep giving us as gifts on the bookshelf, or water, juice, pop. Just let me know what you want."

Jaehyun isn't sure what he wants. He takes in Sangyeon’s stiff smile and rapid blinking. At least he is nervous too. 

"How drunk do you want me to be? You're kind of scaring me. You're not into anything crazy are you?" 

"I didn't invite you here to have sex," Sangyeon says. Something beeps from what Jaehyun assumes is the kitchen. "I just wanted to invite you over for dinner. We could watch a movie together too. And we could talk and get to know each other."

"Like a date?" Jaehyun asks. "Is this a date? Don't you think that is a waste of your winnings?" 

Sangyeon makes a sound that is probably meant to be a laugh. It doesn't look much like he is laughing. "Would you have said yes if I just asked you?" 

Jaehyun doesn't think he can answer that. He would definitely have refused. But he's standing in Sangyeon’s flat and they're going to eat together and Jaehyun isn't sure exactly what reason he would have used to refuse. 

"I need to get to the kitchen. The timers were all set precisely. Shout if you decide what you want to drink, please sit down, the TV remote is on the bookcase."

Sangyeon’s bathroom being right by the front door is bizarre but Jaehyun realises that isn't the worst of it when he sees pot pourri on the windowsill and something on the shelf which looks like the top half of a child's doll wearing a frilly dress stretched over a toilet roll. This room looks somewhat like the bathroom of an eighty year old lesbian and as much as Jaehyun wants to say this is weird it is also within the realm of what Jaehyun would expect from Sangyeon. 

Jaehyun turns the doll to face the wall and opens the shower curtain to minimise the number of hyper-realistic woodland animals which are about to watch him pee. 

At least the handsoap is relatively normal though Jaehyun wonders whether he should raise his standards for what he considers normal seeing as this is apparently a date. 

Jaehyun sits down on the floral sofa in the living room and sends Jacob a text. He supposes the cry for help is misleading because Jacob immediately asks if he needs help with an excuse to leave. 

Jaehyun sort of does want to leave but mostly because he is feeling embarrassed. He might as well have just told Sangyeon to his face that they would never otherwise have the opportunity to date. That is weird. There is a possibility that this is all just an elaborate joke. Jaehyun doesn't think he would mind if that was some sort of weird prank. But if Sangyeon had hidden any cameras in his flat he would also need to be proud of the decor for some awful reason. And going through the effort of cooking is too much effort for that sort of joke. 

It occurs to Jaehyun that Sangyeon could be lying to make him feel bad. Why on earth would he go through the effort of cooking for this prank? If anything he must have ordered a takeaway to fake as a home-cooked meal. So that is why Jaehyun sneaks to the kitchen to check. 

But Sangyeon certainly looks as though he really is cooking in the midst of a stuffy kitchen. He does a doubletake over his shoulder and looks panicked when he sets pots to simmer and removes his ovengloves. 

"Oh, Jaehyun, are you alright? Did you decide on a drink?" 

Jaehyun shakes his head and then eyes the bottle left to breathe on one of the counters. 

"What if I said I didn't want red wine?" Jaehyun asks. Sangyeon’s eyes guiltily slide over to the uncorked bottle and he chuckles dryly. 

"I have white and rosé in the fridge."

"But you'd have wasted an entire bottle of wine?" 

"It wouldn't have gone to waste. I can just save it for after you've gone."

"Do you have another date scheduled after me?"

Sangyeon laughs for real now. It is better seeing him relax a little bit at last. "I need to keep my options open, right?" 

"It couldn't hurt," Jaehyun shrugs. He makes his way into the kitchen and notices the tiny table against the wall. It looks as though it isn't usually in here but it is a nice touch. Cute, romantic. Jaehyun sits down at the little dinnertable, holds his tongue to stop any comments he has about the hideous tablecloth, and pours out two glasses of red wine. Jaehyun thinks he will keep his own options open for tonight too. 

*

Sangyeon makes Jaehyun choose dessert before dinner is even served. He hands Jaehyun several menus for dessert deliveries and reasons that he didn't want to guess after Jaehyun deleted his email of menu choices. Jaehyun only feels a little bit bad about deleting the email but he still stands by the possibility that it was Sangyeon being unsporting about winning. 

Jaehyun is a glass and a half deep into the bottle of red wine and he wonders whether that is what makes him think Sangyeon is a good cook when another thought makes its way out of his mouth. 

"Why did you cook for me? There are easier first dates whether you mean it or not."

"I thought that if we're here rather than somewhere public you wouldn't have the chance to be embarrassed of me. And then I wouldn't have to wait so long to drown my sorrows afterwards."

Jaehyun sucks his teeth and reaches to refill his glass. "That's the second time you've said something like that and I've only been her for thirty minutes. Does this feel like a bad date to you? You know your way around a kitchen, you have ordered me My Mom is an Alien, we haven't been stuck talking about work; what sorrows are you going to have to drown?"

"I sort of think the date is going too well."

Sangyeon doesn't elaborate. Jaehyun frowns. He is going to leave that. Instead he returns to his original point. "I was actually wondering why you cooked instead of ordering food in. It isn't that I don't appreciate this - it really is delicious - but it seems like you have gone out of your way for an evening that is only happening because you won a bet."

Sangyeon shrugs. "I didn't really think about it. I just thought it would be nice to make something for you."

It is very nice of him. Jaehyun stuffs his mouth as full as he can without choking. He isn't about to be ungrateful. 

*

Somehow they get onto the subject of worst dates. Jaehyun thinks himself lucky that he had never waited almost two hours for a person who promptly divined an unlucky future upon their arrival. It would have been better for Jaehyun to go first because he won't be able to top someone getting Sangyeon kicked out of a restaurant for lighting sage and attempting to cleanse his aura. 

Jaehyun's phone rings and as much as he knows he's being rude he excuses himself to the living room to take the call which had in fairness been preceded by several frantic texts. 

"Jacob, what's up?" 

"You never answered my texts. Are you alright? I'm parked a street away from Sangyeon’s flat so if you need to escape you should make your excuses now."

Jaehyun frowns. He'd forgotten to explain to Jacob but he was relieved to discover that he had arrived for a date and nothing sketchy. 

"I don't need to escape," Jaehyun says. "Sangyeon cooked for me. We're just chatting."

"What happened to your emergency? You never told me things were fine. Do you know how worried I was about you?" 

"I don't," Jaehyun confirms. "It's Sangyeon. Why would I need to escape?" 

"You don't know what sorts of people are out there! You can be so sure about someone and it isn't until you're in their bedroom that you see their collection of embalmed eyeballs and realised you missed all the other red flags." 

Jaehyun pauses. That sounds oddly specific. "Jacob, are you talking from personal experience? Do you think I should check Sangyeon’s bedroom?" 

"Forget that," Jacob says, "Why did you send me an SOS message in the first place? I was scared and I even made a seat cover out of raincoats for you just in case."

"I was being dramatic, obviously my life isn't in danger." Sangyeon having the tastes of an old woman probably isn't worth mentioning and it might be part of the reason that Jaehyun is certain that he wouldn't need to worry about whatever Jacob is suddenly concerned with. Jaehyun hears the beginnings of a protest from Jacob so he adds, "Yeah, taxidermied eyes and whatever. Sangyeon isn't that weird. This is fine." The door knocks. "Jacob, I have to go. There's a delivery. Thanks for wanting to save me but you should go back home."

Jacob tries to argue his case further but Jaehyun hasn't got time for that. He hangs up and makes his way to the front door to see his next-door neighbour wearing a blue peaked cap and a bright pink T-shirt beneath their coat. 

"Did you move?" Jaehyun's neighbour asks uncertainly. The kid even checks the address on the little receipt they wrapped around the takeaway bag handles. 

"I didn't move, I'm just at my friend's house. Thanks for the ice cream. See you around." 

"You're not going to tip me?" 

Jaehyun narrows his eyes at this kid. "Didn't Sangyeon tip you when he submitted his order?" 

"The tips made as part of online transactions don't make it to us delivery workers. Please, I desperately want to buy a Nintendo Switch. Can you give me a tip?" 

Jaehyun hates himself but he digs his wallet out of his coat pocket on the rack next to the door. He hands over a tip and slams the door. He almost drops the bag of ice cream but he manages to keep it in his hands and prevent any instance of his neighbour extorting another tip out of him. 

Sangyeon is standing at the mouth of the very short corridor, smiling awkwardly at Jaehyun. 

"Thank you for getting the door. You didn't need to help out with anything like that."

"It's the least I could do," Jaehyun shrugs. "Also I am really looking forward to this ice cream."

Sangyeon smiles. "You can get a head start on yours. If you've finished with dinner I will start clearing some of the kitchen."

"No. I'll help too." 

Sangyeon looks uncertain but he doesn't say no. He doesn't say anything about Jaehyun's phone call but it isn't as though Jaehyun has thought up an excuse for it anyway. 

*

Mild disappointment settles over Jaehyun when it turns out that clearing the table just means stacking plates, scraping away leftovers, and leaving things in the sink to soak. Jaehyun has seen rom-coms and he was looking forward to some playful splashing and seeing what that led to. 

"That's what I was worried about," Sangyeon says as he retrieves the ice creams from his freezer. "This jumper is cashmere so I don't want you drenching me."

Jaehyun strokes Sangyeon’s chest just to make sure. "You're right. Check you out, show-off."

"You're only saying that because this is the first time in your life that you aren't wearing a silk tie and telling everyone about it. Let's go and sit down in the living room. We can watch a movie."

Jaehyun is impressed when they end up in Sangyeon’s ugly living room with their ice creams and a bottle of white wine. Or maybe he is just wondering what the decision was behind Sangyeon insisting on paying to watch a film instead of pirating one. 

They spend so long searching through the box-office streaming catalogue that Jaehyun is almost at the bottom of his tub of ice cream before Sangyeon turns off the ceiling light and starts up a gritty gangster movie. But Jaehyun still has enough left to be casually sweet and thoughtful. He holds up his pink plastic spoon and offers it to Sangyeon. 

"Here, have you tried this flavour before? It's my favourite."

"You've told me this like five times tonight alone. And yes, I've tried it before."

"But this is especially good. You should try some of mine."

"How have you finished yours already?" 

"Multi-tasking," Jaehyun says. "Come on, eat it."

"If you hadn't been sitting beside me the whole time I would be sure you've done something to this," Sangyeon says. But he gives in. He pauses the film. He leans in and eats the ice cream from Jaehyun's spoon. He says, "It's nice."

"You'd never make it as a food critic," Jaehyun sighs. 

"What about you?" Sangyeon asks. He scoops up his Cherries Jubilee and shoves it in Jaehyun's face. 

"That's too sweet."

"How is this too sweet? At least there's fruit in mine. Yours is just sugar."

"Alright, maybe sweet isn't the right word."

"Tart," Sangyeon says. 

Jaehyun shoves Sangyeon’s shoulder. "Hey, you're the one who implied you wanted me to come over for sex."

Sangyeon looks baffled for a moment before he grins at Jaehyun. "You're an idiot."

Jaehyun thinks he really must be an idiot. 

"Is it weird that all this time you've been flirting with me that I never considered you might want to date me?" 

Sangyeon stops smiling quite so widely. "Do we have to talk about that? You've been flirting with me too. Obviously as a joke. It doesn't matter."

"Would you ever ask me on another date?" Jaehyun asks. He thinks it is a casual change of subject which doesn't appear so much like he thinks he should avoid a touchy subject. But the face Sangyeon pulls says otherwise. 

"I didn't ask you on this date. I had to force you into it as part of a bet. So, no, there wouldn't be any other dates."

"Oh. Why not?" 

"I am never going to be able to come up with another wager big enough that I could win a date out of it."

"Maybe you're not thinking hard enough," Jaehyun suggests. 

Sangyeon looks away. He presses play on the film. Jaehyun can take a hint. 

*

The movie isn't a bad one. It is actually pretty cool with lots of gravel-voiced men saying quotable one-liners in life-threatening situations in unsaturated colour-palettes but Jaehyun doesn't really want to watch the film. He feels bad because Sangyeon has paid for it but maybe he can watch it again alone before the 24-hour rental period is over. 

When Jaehyun guesses they must be around the halfway point, he reaches for the remote and pauses the film. 

"Are you okay?" Sangyeon asks. 

"I need to pee," Jaehyun lies. And then he supposes that he might as well go. 

The weird toilet dolly is smiling at Jaehyun when he walks into the bathroom and he hates that he can't remember whether he turned it back to face the room after he left earlier. Just in case, he turns her to face the wall again. 

Whilst washing his hands, Jaehyun decides he needs a second opinion. He calls Jacob and tries not to laugh at the lack of warmth in the greeting he gets. 

"I'm not coming back to save you if this is why you're calling me. You've made your bed so you can lie in it."

Jaehyun hums. "It's not that. Should I kiss Sangyeon?" 

"What?" 

"Is kissing Sangyeon a bad idea? He has us watching this awful film. It is so boring. He must have picked it on purpose because he wants me to kiss him, right?" 

"How am I supposed to know?" Jacob asks. "Do what you want."

"Great, thanks. Love you, bye."

Jaehyun pauses a moment until he hears Jacob's begrudging response of, "Love you, bye."

When Jaehyun gets back to the living room he presses play on the film, waits until Sangyeon puts his phone away, and then he leans in. 

And Sangyeon leans away from him. "What are you doing?" 

"Kissing you," Jaehyun says. 

"Why?" 

Sangyeon’s face, illuminated by the soft blue from the television, is pulled into a frown. Like he really has no clue and that 'why' is a genuine question. 

"We're on a date, aren't we?" 

Sangyeon’s lips part, a small sigh, and he shuffles himself further away from Jaehyun and sits up. "It's not… You don't need to kiss me. But thank you for offering."

"Do you not want to kiss me?" 

"No. Wait, I don't mean that. I am sure you're a very good kisser, but you don't need to do something like that. It's just a bet."

Jaehyun is practically offering himself up to Sangyeon and he is getting turned down. This isn't fair. "How can you not want to kiss me? Why else would you put this boring movie on?" 

"I asked if you wanted to see it and you said yes! We could have chosen something different!" 

"I think you'll find I actually said, 'hmm' which does not mean yes, it means maybe."

"How was I supposed to know that? I thought it was a yes. Should we find something else to watch?" Sangyeon asks as he pauses the film. 

"Are you being stupid on purpose?" Jaehyun asks. "This isn't about the movie. Why don't you want to kiss me?" 

Sangyeon struggles his way through thinking up an excuse but Jaehyun doesn't understand at all. 

"You like me," Jaehyun points out. 

"I can stop. I'll stop."

"I don't want you to," Jaehyun says. 

Sangyeon sighs and wipes his palms on his thighs. "It's getting late. Do you need me to call you a cab?" 

"Are you kicking me out?" Jaehyun asks. "I thought we were having a nice time. You know, on our date?" 

"I'm not kicking you out. I just don't think we should do anything crazy that can't be undone. Like kissing."

Sangyeon is right. Kissing can't be undone but that is true of so many things. Jaehyun heard that Sangyeon likes him. That can't be undone either, even if he said he would stop. 

"This whole thing is unfair," Jaehyun says. "You were secretly better than me at booking clients, you got me here for a date, you've been great to hang out with, you apparently like me, and then you just decide that you don't want to kiss me or anything."

"What's unfair?" Sangyeon asks. Even in the dark he really looks as though he doesn't know. 

"You tricked me."

Sangyeon laughs. It isn't that funny. In fact it isn't funny at all but Sangyeon slaps Jaehyun's leg like he is expecting them both to laugh about this together. Ordinarily Jaehyun would laugh, because Sangyeon usually laughs at funny things. This really isn't funny. 

"Why are you laughing? You tricked me. You're actually horrible." 

Sangyeon doesn't stop smiling even if he stops outright laughing. "Do you want to watch the rest of this? Or we could watch something else."

"Sangyeon, come on, just kiss me. What's the problem? It worked, you made me forget that you're horrible and pretended that you didn't recognise me for the first year that we worked together. Acting like you were nervous about bringing me to your weird grandma flat to do unspeakable things was a nice touch, but let's just get to the point. I am ready, I am willing, just kiss me."

Sangyeon looks thoughtful for a moment. Then he says, "This is my great-aunt's flat."

"What? And you brought me here to…"

"I live with my great-aunt. I'm her carer. She goes to respite twice a week so I thought it would be alright to have a date on one of my nights off."

"I don't care if you just made that up but that's the sexiest thing anyone has ever said to me," Jaehyun says as he shuffles closer to Sangyeon and grabs his hand. "Hold on, are you saying it didn't matter who the date was with? Like it didn't have to be me? Do you not actually like me?" 

"No, it had to be you."

"Good. I had already started swooning. It would have been difficult to stop."

Sangyeon smiles. "Let's find something else to watch."

*

At the bottom of the third bottle of wine, Jaehyun realises Sangyeon wants to torture him. There can be no other reason that Sangyeon has such an extensive knowledge of rom-coms that he found something which has given Jaehyun enough heart twinges that he is considering looking up cardiologists. And also the fact that midway through the substitute film Sangyeon tips his head onto Jaehyun's shoulder. Whenever Jaehyun leans forward to refill their drinks he only needs to sit back, wait a second, and Sangyeon is snuggled against his side once more. Torture. 

The movie on the TV reaches it's very cheesy climax with the leads embracing and kissing to the swells of the romantic orchestral score. Jaehyun decides in that moment he hates Sangyeon. Jaehyun is a teeny bit tipsy and that is enough for him to be able to admit that he just wants his own cheesy climax. In the love story sense. 

The credits roll. And roll. Jaehyun tries to squint down at Sangyeon but it is very hard to tell whether he is awake or not. Jaehyun doubts that even after a bottle and a half of wine Sangyeon would be receptive to Jaehyun carrying him to bed and then grumbling as he endures kisslessness. 

"Are you awake?" 

Sangyeon doesn't answer. 

"If you're asleep you must be waiting for true love's kiss from your prince charming."

Sangyeon sits bolt upright. Jaehyun feels his heart breaking. 

"You really don't want to kiss me, do you?" 

Sangyeon shrugs at Jaehyun. "What would be the point? You're just going to get bored of me."

"What?" 

"That came out wrong," Sangyeon says as though smiling would make it any better. "I mean anybody would get bored. I have two nights off a week so I wouldn't have time to do all the stuff that comes along with dating and by the time it gets to Wednesday or Friday I am too shattered anyway. Unless you literally just mean you want one kiss and that's it. I can pretend I am drunk enough that I don't care that there wouldn't be any more."

Sangyeon braces his hands on Jaehyun's shoulders and leans in. 

"What are you doing next Friday?" Jaehyun asks breathless without being able to see much else aside from Sangyeon’s face, mad at himself for extending his own kisslessness. 

Sangyeon pauses, withdraws, frowns in the light projected from the credits crawling up the television screen. "Sleeping, probably."

Jaehyun holds Sangyeon’s waist and decides to try his luck. "Let's do this again next week."

"Why, did you lose another bet?" 

"How are you the stupidest guy I know?" Jaehyun asks, hopeless. "I want another date next week. And maybe every week after that for the foreseeable future. I could cook for you, or we could go out, we could do something fun if you ever felt like seeing what people without old ladies for best friends do in their spare time."

"You're the stupid one," Sangyeon says. "We haven't even kissed yet and you're trying to make plans. I could be awful for all you know, but it is too late. It's a deal. I hope you enjoy bad kisses every Friday."

Jaehyun doesn't even have it in him to hope that Sangyeon is anything other than awful when he finally ends the kisslessness. 


End file.
